1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle batteries that are used as energy stores or traction batteries in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles typically have a plurality of battery modules, and each battery module has a plurality of battery cells with connection poles and predetermined degassing breaking points. The connection poles of the battery cells are used for electrically connecting the battery cells to battery modules and for electrically connecting the battery modules to the motor vehicle battery. The predetermined degassing breaking points are used to degas a battery cell in the event of a fault in or damage to the battery cell.
Each battery module of a motor vehicle battery has a common battery module control device for all of the battery cells of the battery module to control or regulate the charging and discharging of the battery cells.
The predetermined degassing breaking points interact with degassing channels that require installation space. The battery module control devices also require installation space. As a result, it has been difficult to provide compact traction batteries or motor vehicle batteries of this kind.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel motor vehicle battery.